Hernia occurs when there is a weakness or hole in the muscular wall. Such hole allows organs and tissues to push through, or herniate, producing a bulge. Inguinal hernia is a protrusion of the abdominal-cavity contents through the inguinal canal or other defects within the groin region. Inguinal hernia is common in men. Inguinal hernia repair with mesh is one of the most frequently performed operations.